


A Crimson Winter Garden

by LiterallyBoat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Cold Weather, Family, Family Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, It's really fucking cold, Men Crying, No Romance, No Smut, Sad Ending, Snow, enemies to even worse enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyBoat/pseuds/LiterallyBoat
Summary: "I write so I can be immersed in a happier world because everything else seems so depressing these days!" - Me before I wrote thisActual notes at the end
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Crimson Winter Garden

**Author's Note:**

> "I write so I can be immersed in a happier world because everything else seems so depressing these days!" - Me before I wrote this
> 
> Actual notes at the end

“Tommy!”  


Technoblade was now screaming his name, unable to keep himself from revealing just how desperate he was to find him.  
  


_ Over there! _

_ Find him! _

_ Under that tree! _

_ Behind that dark oak right there!  
  
_

The voices jumbled together, and Techno clasped his head in a feeble attempt to drown them out. His panicked psyche was only emboldened by their constant bickering.  
  


_ There! There was a noise right there! _

_ Yeah! Run there, run to the dark oak tree on your left! _

_ Listen, that has to be Tommy! Who else would be there?  
  
_

Techno’s body moved before his brain worked out that the voices were actually being useful. When they actually agreed on something? They were almost always right.

The trees became nothing but a blur as he shot forward, not stopping until he got to the outskirts of a small clearing in the woods.

Techno tore through the brush, branches clinging to his hair, allowing the meticulously crafted French braid to unravel in its ties.

He grasped at the last of the branches that held him back from running into the open space and ripped them apart furiously.

His face broke through the leaves first, the freezing wind whipping his hair out of its braid and into a wild mane. His manic eyes frantically searched the clearing before his feet even had a chance to carry him into it.

Short blonde hair, a slender frame, and a relatively tall stature.

_ Tommy _

Relief flooded through Techno’s body immediately after he saw him, the voices unusually quiet.

He clambered forward in his naivety, only stopping when his gaze fell downwards to a second pair of footsteps unnaturally protruding in the snow.

He could feel all the color draining from his face as waves after waves of relief were quickly turned into a furious swell of dread.

“Techno?”

Tommy’s tone was quieter than Technoblade had ever heard, his terror clearly evident through the way his voice shook and his lips quivered.

The sword protruding through the front of his body rescinded and a boot kicked him to the ground with an audible thud.

Time stopped still and any other sounds made in the frozen clearing fell on deaf ears as Techno’s eyes locked onto the rouge blemish that had seeped into the previously uninterrupted winter garden.

Technoblade remained unafraid at every turn his life took, whether it be overthrowing a government by himself or getting cornered by twenty mobs. But this was a completely new sensation of foreboding. He had never had someone else to look after and now that he finally had someone that he could call family-he had failed.

Techno practically tripped over himself to get to where Tommy had fallen and dropped to his knees beside him. He held Tommy’s head in his lap, his face looking down at him through a mess of long, tangled, hair.

Tommy always wore his emotions on his sleeve, whether it be happiness, sorrow, loneliness, or anger, it wasn’t hard to determine exactly what he was thinking. But, if there was one thing Tommy was  _ not _ , it was quiet.

“Techno?” Tommy whispered once again.

Technoblade was never the best at comforting the younger and now, he felt that loss more than ever.

“I-” Technoblade sputtered, “I- You’re gonna be fine Tommy. Okay? You’re gonna be fine, you don’t have to worry. Phil is going to get here any second now and he’s going to heal you right up! You’re going to be fine! Don’t let some homeless guy be the one to take you down!”

“Techno?”

“Shh Tommy, save your strength so that Phil can get here with the totem in time.”

“Techno,” Tommy spoke stubbornly, “You’re going to be alright without me.”

_ No no no no no no no no no no no _

Tommy’s blue eyes stared into Techno’s own through his fluffy blonde hair and he asked a single question.

“Will I be with Wilbur again?”

_ Don’t let him go Techno, don’t let him go, don’t let him go _

He ignored the voices.

“Yeah Tommy,” Techno’s voice cracked, “you’ll be with Wilbur again.”

_ Where the fuck is Phil _

“Tech-Techno-”

Tommy was trying to speak, but he couldn’t help the scary amount of blood being coughed up every time he attempted to address Techno.

Tears pooled in the corner of Techno’s eyes as he slowly realized that Phil wasn’t going to get there in time.

His throat burned as he looked down into Tommy’s eyes and saw fear behind his false pretense of bravery. It was bittersweet in nature, the way Tommy was trying so hard to make him believe that he was content, that it wasn’t Techno’s fault.

“I’m so sorry,” Tommy’s eyes watered as he looked up at techno, “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault. I’m so- I’m so sorry!”

Techno watched him let out hiccupping sobs and felt anger pooling in his gut. He looked down at Tommy and wiped away the tears that had settled on his cheeks.

Techno’s mind had been feverishly working to solve the problem of how to get Tommy to safety but kept coming up empty handed. He had to move him out of the numbing weather, but he couldn’t be moved because of the amount of blood that had already spilled from his body. He had to heal him, but he didn’t have any healing potions or totems. He had to get Phil, but he couldn’t leave Tommy alone with Dream. All this talk of blame, yet he was the one who had no clue as to how to help him.

“Please. Stop saying that.” Techno all but begged.

“But, I-”

“No! Stop saying that, this isn’t your fault,”

_ It’s yours _

The voices’ whisper of blame was loud, but Techno refused to make this moment about him. The last thing Tommy needed was for him to bring himself into this moment; he denied the selfish urge to assuage his own guilt.

Techno shook his head and said, “The only person you should blame is Dream. He’s the one who exiled you, he’s the one who’s been controlling all of us. None of this is your fault. We don’t-” Techno’s eyes softened, “I don’t blame you.”

“You and dad are going to be okay without me, right?”

How was he supposed to lie to him? For a man with all the answers, Techno was, for once, rendered utterly speechless.

Tommy must have seen the change in Techno’s eyes because the next thing out of his mouth was, “We’re always going to be family, don’t ever forget that”.

Techno’s throat closed around the words he had longed to say for oh-so-many years. He hadn’t been able to admit to his feelings or commit to people ever since his parents had been murdered, but now he realized just how attached he had gotten to the troublesome child below him. What was the harm in admitting it now?

“You’ll always my brother.” Techno breathed, watching Tommy’s expression turn into a soft smile.

“I love you too, Techno.” Tommy said, his head laying still in Techno’s lap with labored breaths coming in soft bursts.

“Goodbye, Theseus.”

Tommy’s body slumped down into the pillowy soft snow surrounding them and his eyes closed slowly, an untrained eye might’ve thought him to be caught within the limbs of a deep sleep. Unfortunately, Techno had seen far too many people’s deaths (often due to his own uncontrollable bloodlust) and knew instantaneously the moment life seeped from his body.

_ Blood for the blood god _

__

__

Shut up.

_ Blood for the blood god _

  
  


Shut up.

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Technoblade shouted loudly into the darkened tundra, his entire body violently shaking. Tommy’s body laid in his arms, dried tears painting his face in an iridescent sheen.

Dream flinched at the sudden noise, almost dropping his axe, and watched with amusement as he watched Techno lose it.

When Dream had first heard the phrase, “Technoblade never dies,” he immediately took it as a challenge. Who was this to declare so proudly that he was infallible? Who was this to declare himself a god? There could be only one god; Dream himself. Not some pig hybrid with a cheap royal aesthetic. Not some false king.

No.

From Dream’s perspective, Technoblade’s claims were nothing but blasphemy against the all-powerful, fear-inducing: Dream. And for that? He had to die.

Dream began thumbing at the clasps on the back of his mask.

“You know Techno,” Dream began to say, “not many people have seen my face and lived.”

Silence

“Actually, no one has ever seen my face and lived. Not even George or Sapnap” He corrected.

Silence

“Aww, are you going to cry?” Dream mocked him cruelly, “He couldn’t have been that important to you! That god-awful cobblestone tower, annoyingly loud voice, and, of course, that weird obsession with my music discs-”

“10”

“What?”

“9”

Technoblade’s neck snapped up to glare at dream’s expressionless mask. Even Dream was taken aback at the sheer volume of bloodlust plainly shown in his eyes.

“8”

“What? Are you going to try to kill me when you get to one?” Dream berated.

“7”

Technoblade staggered up on shaking legs, his stance faltering, but his eyes level.

“6”

He took a halting step forward and reached for the hilt of his sword

“5”

“This isn’t scary, you know. It’s just the inevitable consequence of the voices in your head attempting to convince you that you’re strong enough to beat me” Dream said, his voice betraying the obvious smirk below his mask.

Technoblade paused at the acknowledgement of the voices he thought only he could here.

_ You’ve already done it before! Dream hasn’t even come close to killing you! _

“4”

He continued on with narrowed eyes and a larger stride.

“3”

He pulled on the hilt and released his sadistically beautiful weapon from captivity, swinging it in front of him to meet the other’s neck.

“2”

Dream nearly took a step back from the sword, now drawing a single drop of crimson from his neck, before realizing that it would have been an admission of fear.

That single moment of suppressed fear (which was more than Dream had ever shown beyond the confines of his mask’s blank expression), was not lost on Techno and his eyes only got more savage as he raised the familiar weapon over his shoulder…

“1”

…and brought it crashing down onto a suddenly vacant patch of land.

Techno’s mouth drew itself into a dangerous smile as he quickly swished his sword to the right, clashing with his own so-called “Axe of Peace” that Dream now wielded over him. Techno rolled over to the left, leaving his foot to glide over the ground on which his enemy stood causing him to crash to the floor in Techno’s stead.

Before Dream even knew what had happened, he was on his back, looking up towards a face surrounded by wild pink hair that held a sword against his throat once again.

“Once you respawn, you should run,” Techno started, his voice dangerously low, “Because if you don’t, I can promise you that I will hunt you down until your remaining two lives are gone by my hand.”

Nothing but anger filled Dream’s expression and he soon realized that the mask that was supposed to hide his wrathful glare had fallen away at the same time he had.

“I guess someone has seen your face and lived,” Techno gripped the hilt with both hands, “too bad it’s not much to look at” and plunged it into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because of how much I loved this line, "He pulled on the hilt and released his sadistically beautiful weapon from captivity". Then this happened. I know it's pretty bad, but I'm lowkey kinda proud of it.
> 
> I wrote this to practice so any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day (also do not die)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
